Tomorrow is Forever
by theperson13
Summary: Bella and Edward are star-crossed lovers. Charlie will only let Bella be with someone of whom he approves of, and Edward isn't a choice, especially since he is'nt wealthy enough. How will they figure this problem out? Will they ever? More inside. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a new story that I just HAD to create. I don't know, its been on my mind for a while and I thought, _what the heak, why not?_ So here it is! And enjoy! Not to mention, tell me your TRUE opinion, but don't be TOO harsh….

**Special shout-out to ma BFF PeaceLoveTwilight1995! She helped me make some decisions on the story, she da best! **

**SUMMARY:** Bella and Edward are in love. Thing is, Bella's rich and Edward and his mother, Elizabeth, work for them. Charlie is greedy. He wants the family to continue living their rich lifestyle, therefore, Edward isn't even a choice. They both know that if Charlie ever found out about their relationship, the worst can happen. How can they solve this problem? Will they ever? What would happen if Charlie ever _did_ find out….? Read on….

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight……. : (

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"Edward! Come on!" I shouted at him. He was way behind me and I was in the lead. He struggled trying to climb up the slope. It wasn't that hard to run up it. It was just a slope in the ground, and had only grass. No rocks to trip on, and no roots to sprain an ankle on.

"You're so slow!" I cupped my hands around my mouth, but with an opening to speak louder. He finally came up after a few seconds.

"I'm not slow!" he argued. I just laughed at him.

"Then how come I beat you?" I asked him. He looked thoughtful for a moment, but then smiled.

"'Cause you cheated."

"I did not cheat." I crossed my arms and he chuckled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I placed my hands on his chest.

"You're funny." He told me, poking my nose. I giggled and he chuckled.

"You too." I said poking him in the chest. He smiled at me and leaned down to give me a passionate kiss. I was immediately intoxicated by his scent, the way our lips moved in synchronization and how protected I felt in his arms. _Edward Masen_. The love of my life.

He pulled away all too soon and I pouted. He chuckled and wrapped one arm around my waist. "Come on. Lets go back. My mom promised Charlie to cook his favorite today." Edward told me while guiding us down the slope. We were a good mile away from my house, or mansion as others like to call it.

Charlie loved Elizabeth, Edward's mom, like a sister. He would do anything for her and she the same. For now, I lived, no _swam_ in happiness. I had the perfect boyfriend, the perfect dad, and the perfect life. Me and Edward would figure out our relationship some other time but for now, we were to thrive in it.

Our relationship needed some thinking though. We would occasionally talk about it, but would quickly change the subject to something happier because, we only had so little time together when we were alone. This was because, well, Charlie is a rich man. And expects me to be with someone in the same category. Edward's mom works for us.

By that, I mean the Elizabeth is our servant. Maid. Whatever you want to call it. She lives in a separate house owned by my father that he lends to her. They are poor and uneducated. Elizabeth is a smart woman, but her parents couldn't afford to take her to school, and she can't do that for Edward.

Charlie may love Elizabeth, but when it comes to his money, he can be selfish at times. Elizabeth can never ask him to lend her the money though, its rude and absolutely forbidden to ask your boss to pay for something, even for an education.

I one time asked Charlie to pay for a school for Edward to go to, but he would always wave it off. I would sometimes teach Edward though. He could talk and read. He isn't stupid, he just doesn't know advanced things like the laws of physics and etcetera.

Charlie loved Edward too, but just like I said before, he can be selfish with money. Of course, only those who can keep a secret know about our relationship. There's my brother, Emmett who will help me whenever I need to find time alone with him. Then there's my best friend, Alice.

She'd help distract Elizabeth or stall her so that we could at least say hi. Yes, even Elizabeth wouldn't approve of our relationship. There were times when Edward would have to sneak out and we'd meet under a tree at a certain time, or I'd go near his house and we'd talk quietly with Alice on guard.

But for now, we were fine.

"What did you learn yesterday?" Edward asked me while were walking in the pasture. It was Saturday, and my excuse for being away (with Edward) was me picking apples with Alice. We were to meet her by the tree and actually get some for proof.

"We just reviewed. Talked about Newton's Laws some more." I told him. He was always interested in my education and wanted to know what I learned.

"How many are there? Four right?" He asked me. '

"Three, actually. Newton's First Law…." I trailed off.

"Newton's Second Law…." Edward finished for me. I smiled at him encouragingly

"Newton's Third Law. They have to do with motion right?" He asked me. I nodded my head.

"There is also inertia…." He told me. I started laughing and he looked at me weirdly.

"What?" He asked me.

"Can we talk about school and education some other time? It's Saturday, and the weekend's were made to get away from it." I explained to him as he chuckled.

"Sure Bella." We continued walking but as we got closer to the house, we would have to pull apart. With a sigh, Edward pulled his hand away from my waist. I sighed in frustration.

"Bella. We'll figure this out. Don't worry. If we have to wait for twenty years, I'd do it." He told me sincerely. He rubbed a soothing circle in my hand and gave me a quick, but passionate kiss.

"Edward! Bella! Come here! We need this evidence before they start suspecting!" I recognized Alice calling us from a nearby tree. Edward laughed and said, "Race you." We quickly ran over to her, but this time, Edward beat me.

"Ha! See? I'm not slow." Edward announced proudly. I snorted.

"You were way back there." I pointed out. He just chuckled and walked over to Alice.

"Do you have the basket?" He asked her. She nodded and handed it to us. It was a simple basket Charlie bought me. He saw me eyeing it when we visited an open market and bought it for me. I loved it, it was so….simple, yet beautiful.

I watched Edward skillfully climb the tree while I pointed out the ones that looked good.

"If we're going to bring back apples, we might as well make them good." I told Alice.

"Well, if you want more _time_ to pick out good ones, then maybe next time, you should come on time, and not late young lady." She pointed out, while playfully waving a finger at me. We laughed and plucked apples for a few minutes. It was starting to get late, so I grabbed the basket and said good-bye.

"Bye Bella!" Alice shouted, waving good-bye. I turned around and waved back. Edward smiled at me and waved.

We lived in Oregon, in an area where the weather was bipolar. It actually rained yesterday, but now, it was as if it was always sunny. I made my way back into my house and went into Charlie's study.

"Hey dad. Want an apple?" I asked him. He looked up from his laptop and smiled at me.

"Sure hon. I'll take one." He reached in and took one.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." I sang. Today, I was in a very good mood today. I got to spend more time with Edward, and Charlie was in a good mood too.

Charlie actually loved Edward and Alice too. Edward because, in front of him, we were 'best friends', along with Alice. He loved Alice more though, probably because she wasn't a guy. Charlie also thought of me too young to date, or have a boyfriend.

He told me, once when I was ten, that I would soon be interested in boys, but I would only go with whomever Charlie approved of. At the time, Edward and I really _were_ best friends. But at fourteen, we found out that we had feelings for each other.

We soon caught on that we really aren't supposed to be together, but we still were, and still are. We're now sixteen. I have a car, in which at times, I teach him how to drive, and let him borrow without Charlie knowing.

I put the basket in the kitchen and walked upstairs towards my room. I bumped into something while turning a corner. Something hard.

"In a hurry sis'?" None other than Emmett asked me.

"No Em. I'm just in a good mood today." I explained to him. He smiled at me and laughed.

"Good to see you happy. Maybe it has to do with a certain _guy_ named Edward you hung out with today?" He hinted.

"Shh!" I hushed him. He laughed and gave me giant bear hug. I gasped and when he released me, I fell. He laughed a booming laugh and helped me up. He playfully punched my arm and I feigned hurt.

"If you want an apple, there in the kitchen." I told him.

"So you actually got something? I thought you would've been too busy…." I playfully slapped him on the arm and he laughed. I rolled my eyes and walked into my room. My room was grand, and to me, perfect. It had a view of the lake we had and was made to fit me.

I sat on my bed, reading my book when Emmett came bursting in. I set down my book.

"Hey Em-" I shrieked because, all of a sudden, he scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Emmett! Set me down _now!_" I ordered. He laughed and said, "No can do. You're always late to dinner and I'm gonna make sure that you are on time." He explained to me. I growled in frustration and chuckled. He carried me downstairs and into the dining room.

"Emmett. Put Bella down." Charlie sighed. Emmett grinned at him but he set me down. I quickly walked to my seat, away from Emmett and he gave me a puppy dog face. I just chuckled and shook my head. The servants came with our food, which looked extravagant, like always, but what I was really waiting for came.

Edward may be poor, but Charlie gave them uniform, as in Edward wearing an extravagant suit. He was the butler in dinner and served drinks. I was already smiling, knowing he'd come, but I absolutely beamed when he came through the door. He caught sight of me and put on a small smile for me.

He couldn't really smile, smile at me. It would look suspicious, or obvious. They gave us our plates while Edward was filling up the drinks. He handed each one to us individually and when he handed mine, he grazed my hand which sent shivers up my spine and gave me goose bumps. I could see Emmett grinning at me from across the table, and nudging Alice who was grinning widely too.

I rolled my eyes at them and we ate dinner.

~-~

I was humming aimlessly in my room. It was night and I was ready to go to bed. I put on my night gown and rolled my sheets back. I was about to step in when I heard a tap on my window. I immediately smiled and quietly ran over.

I opened it and Edward was there.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hey." I reached out for his hand and he eagerly took it. For decoration, my window had bars on it. Not the straight kinds that look like a cell, but it was in a picture like formation. Edward looked at our intertwined hands and sighed.

"One day Bella, we won't be separated by bars." He told me longingly. I sighed and I brought up his hand to give it a quick kiss.

"I love you Bella."

"I do to Edward." I smiled at him. It may _seem_ like we are too young to love each other, but when we first kissed, we both knew that it was meant to be.

Edward raised one eyebrow.

"What?" I asked him.

"Say it."

"Say what?" I asked him, very confused.

"That you love me." he smiled at me and I chuckled.

"Okay little Eddie, I love you too." I teased him. He hated being called Eddie, or Ed, or any other name that wasn't _Edward_. He frowned at me and I muffled my laugh so that I don't wake anyone up.

"Glad I amuse you." Edward told me. I smiled at him.

"You do. You can be so cute sometimes." I told him playfully. He rolled his eyes but chuckled.

"I have to go. I told my mom that I left my coat here so I have to go back." He told me sadly. I smiled at him and leaned in to give him a kiss. He immediately deepened it and I was soon gasping for air.

"Bye Bella." He told me sweetly. I smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze. He smiled once more and ran off. I watched him run across the large plain towards his house. I sighed and walked back towards my bed. I flopped down and turned off the lights. _Someday, we won't be separated by bars, _as Edward had put it. I sighed and fell in unconsciousness.

The next morning, I nearly sprinted to breakfast. I ran into the kitchen and waited. Emmet came in and smiled at me.

"Waiting for someone, Bells?" He asked me playfully. I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"You know, you too make a cute couple." He told me. I laughed and in hopped Alice.

"He's right though. You too are so _cute!_ It's like a forbidden love, romantic." She gushed, I rolled my eyes and she giggled.

"Whatever Alice. When will breakfast be served?" I asked her. They smiled at me.

"Now." I jumped to the other side of the kitchen and shrieked. Edward was behind me, laughing, along with everyone else. I playfully slapped Edward on the arm.

"Ow! What did I do?" He asked me innocently.

"You scared me." I hinted. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and behind us, Emmett and Alice, "awed" at us. Emmett opened the door a little.

"You better break it up, dad's coming." Emmett warned us. We quickly released each other and I walked next to Alice.

"What happened?" Charlie asked us. "I heard some screaming coming from here." He asked us.

"Nothing dad, I just scared Bells here." Emmett explained to him. Charlie smiled and nodded.

"Edward? When will breakfast be served?" He asked him.

"Just about now. I'm waiting for my mom" He explained. I mouthed to him 'mother' behind Charlie's back. "-er- I mean, my mother." He said with a nod. I taught him to use mother when he's around Charlie. It makes him sound more professional that way.

"I'm here, don't worry." Elizabeth came in through the doors.

"What'll it be today?" She asked us.

"Waffles!" Emmett shouted excitedly. We all laughed at him.

"What?" He asked us.

"Inside joke." I explained. Emmett would always get excited about the stupidest things.

"Waffles, okay, anyone else?" She asked us.

"I guess I'll take some." I told her. She nodded.

"Fruit salad please." Alice smiled at Elizabeth. We continued naming off everything we wanted to eat. Elizabeth had others to help so she was never overwhelmed. When me and Edward were in public, we could never look at each other randomly. It would look too obvious, or suspicious. We occasionally couldn't help it and would glance, but we'd have to break away quickly.

After breakfast, me and Alice walked back to my room.

"So, how's everything?" She asked me once we were inside my room.

"You mean with Edward and I?" I asked her, she nodded and I sighed.

"Great, but frustrating." I explained.

"I would be too." Alice said sincerely. "Don't worry though, you two will figure it out one day. Maybe Charlie would approve….." Her statement came out more of a question.

"I doubt it. You know how he is. He would never even _consider_ it." I told her.

"At least you two can actually be together." she stated me. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Alice, but this is still frustrating. Once I'm eighteen, and can move out, then I could take Edward with me without Charlie knowing. But one day, I'd have to tell him." I told her sadly. She placed a hand on my arm sincerely.

"Come on. Lets go meet Edward." She told me. I could only make an excuse when I wanted to be with Edward alone, but to hang out, Charlie nor Elizabeth just see us as if we were best friends. I smiled at her and we ran out.

"Where ya goin' sis'?" Emmett asked me.

"El's house!" I shouted at him. He smiled at me knowingly but walked back to his room. Elizabeth's house was so beautiful. It was like a cozy cottage. We knocked on the door and Elizabeth answered.

"Oh hello! How are you two?" She asked us.

"Just fine. Is Edward home?" Alice asked her.

"No, he's over by the stables. Charlie just recently, decided to learn how to ride a horse. Edward knows so he'll be teaching him, and he'll be caring for them too." Elizabeth explained. We nodded and headed over to the stables. Charlie always talked about wanting to learn, I never thought he'd actually do it though.

"Hey dad." I told him once inside.

"Hey Bells. Look at the beauty out there." He pointed outside where there was a black horse, and Edward riding. I have to say, Edward looked so….noble, riding thee horse. It sounds so stupid, but once you've actually seen him, he was amazing.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Charlie asked me. He was absolutely beaming at the horse. He must have always wanted to ride one.

"He's amazing." I answered him. Although, I wasn't talking about the horse. More like the man riding it.

"Yes. Edward will teach me how to ride him tomorrow. Right now, he has to rest. In fact, I've given Edward the entire day off today, knowing that tomorrow, I'd use him all day." Charlie told me. I was beaming. I'd be able to be with him the entire day. I wouldn't be able to see him tomorrow, but that didn't matter right now.

"Bella, I'll be right back. I'm going down to Portland for some business meetings okay? I won't be back until, oh maybe night? Dinner? I'll have to see." Charlie told me. Today was my day.

"Okay dad. Have fun." I told him. He laughed.

"Business meetings are _never_ fun. But hopefully, it won't be that bad." He gave me a one-armed hug and walked to his car. Once he was out of sight, I ran to Edward. He was waiting for me by the fence that now held the horse. He smiled when he saw me coming over. I would've ran but I'd probably be rolling to Edward instead of walking. Knowing my clumsiness I'd trip on the third step.

I reached him and jumped into his waiting arms and kissed him.

"You've got the whole day off. You know that?" I asked him.

"Yup." He answered me. He leaned down to kiss me and I immediately deepened it. He pulled away all too soon.

"Come here. I wanna show you somethin'." He grabbed my arm and started running.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He turned around to smile at me.

"You'll see."

He dragged me into the forest until the house wasn't in sight anymore.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked him again.

"A place I found." He said, without giving any hint.

"_Edward…._"

"Patience." He scolded. I sighed but he suddenly stopped.

"Do you trust me?" He asked me. There was no need for him to ask me, he knew I trusted him with my life.

"Of course I do!"

"Then follow me, and we aren't lost." He told me before I could ask. I followed him for a few more yards when he stopped and turned around.

"You'll love it here." I was instantly curious. He went behind me and covered my eyes with his hands.

"Why are you-?" He interrupted me and we walked a few steps.

"Shh. We're here." He took his hand away from my face, and I was stunned.

It was beautiful. Trees, allowing limited, but perfect sunlight. Tall grass with wild flowers peeking out of all colors and nearby, I heard a bubbling creel. It was amazing here and with Edward here, it was perfect.

"Told you you'd like it." Edward said smugly. I laughed and he sat down. He patted the seat next to him, an irresistible offer. I sat down next to him, and rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"This place is _wonderful_."

"Doesn't compare to you though." I blushed as he chuckled.

"I found this place yesterday. I was walking around the forest and decided to take a walk, ya know? Think. While walking, I came here. I thought it was absolutely beautiful. Then I thought of you." He looked into my eyes and we were lost. I couldn't help it, so I leaned in to kiss him. We immediately deepened it and he set me down so that I was laying on my back. My hands tangled themselves in his hair in a desperate attempt to have him closer.

He cupped my face and rubbed soothing circles on my cheeks with his thumb. He pulled away, still cupping my cheek.

I looked deeply into his green eyes and I was lost. He turned his head and held something in his finger. It was one of the wild flowers and he brought it up to my face. He traced my

cheek and jaw with it and I closed my eyes.

"I love you, you know that?" He asked me.

"_No, I never knew that!"_ I said sarcastically. He laughed his musical laugh. I was the happiest person in the world in that moment, but then I thought of Charlie.

"Let's make a vow. A promise." I told him. He looked at me curiously.

"For what?" He asked.

"For us." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh." He answered. I laughed at him and he pouted. I traced his pouted lip with my index finger.

"Lets promise each other that no matter what, we stay together. If you're in…I don't know, China!"

"China?" He asked me questioningly with amusement clear on his face. I rolled my eyes. "Why Chin-" I cut him off.

"Does it really matter?" I asked. He laughed and stroked my hair.

"No, I guess it doesn't. Continue."

"As I was saying. If you're in China and I'm in….Tasmania or something, then we have to promise each other that we will always stay in touch, and one day meet." I told him. He smiled at me.

"I promise." He chuckled.

"And _I _promise." I told him. We stayed in that meadow for who _knows_ how long. We talked about anything and everything. We even talked a little about our situation and how we'd solve it. Of course, like always, we came up blank. We talked and talked with a few make-out sessions thrown in there. We were laying on our backs, looking up at the sky now.

"It's starting to get dark." Edward told me. I sighed and turned to face him.

"I don't want to leave." I pouted. He pushed back his hair with his hands and sighed.

"Neither do I but you know we have to." He told me. I sighed and started to get up, but he grabbed my arm.

"Don't be mad. We'll figure a way out. Don't worry." Edward reassured me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then I just couldn't resist, I leaned in to kiss him.

He immediately deepened it and our lips and tongues moved in synchronization. I tangled my hands in his hair as he moaned. I tilted my head to go in deeper, he massaged his tongue against mine and for a moment, I forgot that everything else existed.

. He pushed into the grass until I was lying on my back with him on top of me again.

"I love you. Don't you _ever_ forget that." He whispered to me. I smiled up at him.

"I love you, and don't _you_ ever forget that." I smiled and he chuckled. He helped me up as we made our way to the house.

~-~

Emmett met us outside our house.

"What took you two so long?" He asked us. Edward opened his mouth but Emmett cut him off. "You know what? I don't wanna know." He held his hands in the air. Edward chuckled beside me. Then, out came a hopping Alice.

"What took you two so long?" She asked. Edward opened his mouth but was cut off again.

"I don't wanna know." She told him. We sighed. "Then don't ask!" I told them, and they laughed.

"Whatever Bells, but your dad has a new worker that he hired when he went to work, so their in the kitchen." Alice explained to me.

"Okay, and what is the new worker's job?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I dunno…." She told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you're so great, Alice." I teased.

"Hey! At least I told you about the new worker." She pointed out, I chuckled.

"Thanks Alice. Lets go meet he, slash, her." I said. They laughed. Edward let go of my hand and I went beside Emmett, with Alice leading the way. We went into the kitchen and Charlie was there.

"Hey Bells, Em, I'm pretty sure Alice already told you that we have a new worker….?" He hinted. We nodded.

"Good. Then I shouldn't explain that. Well you see, she is very experienced so I immediately promoted her to look over the rest. As in, Edward, she will be your boss." Charlie explained. I felt a little uncomfortable about having a woman be Edward's boss, but I let it go.

"She came into our building and asked for a job. She told me what she was good and I thought that this was a good job for her." Just then, a beautiful woman came threw the doors. She was…….there were no words. Unbelievably beautiful _could_ be one of them. She had long, flowing strawberry-blonde hair, very pale, in a beautiful type of way, and had curves in the right places. I was instantly worried so I glanced at Edward.

Emmett was smiling, Alice was talking to Charlie. About what? I wasn't paying attention. But I was instantly relieved to see Edward looking bored. He sighed and started playing with his hands. I looked over to the woman and was angry. She was eyeing Edward like he was a piece of meat. I expected her to eye my brother, not my boyfriend.

I was angry, then jealous. What if she stole him? She was obviously more beautiful than me, and could easily seduce him. I was scared for a minute, but Edward still look bored, which calmed me down…a little…He said he loved me, but that could easily disappear with her around. I glanced at him and he was looking at her, but not in the way I expected. He still looked bored and I quietly sighed in relief.

The woman was still eyeing him and I was uncomfortable. Charlie walked over to her.

"This is Tanya Denali, and she will start here as soon as possible." Charlie told us.

"Tanya, this man right here-" He pointed to Edward. "is one of our butlers. Along with the rest, you'll be his boss." He explained to her. I saw Tanya's eyes light up. She finally spoke, and her voice made me worry again, "Don't worry Charlie, I'll start tomorrow, if you want. And I'm _really_ hoping to get to know_ Edward_, very well." I grinded my teeth and glanced at Edward. I was relieved to see that he looked horrified.

I saw him nervously ring his hands together. "Um, nice to meet you too Tanya. But I'll be very busy. _Too_ busy in fact, to get to know you." He tried to come up with an excuse. I was relieved but _really_ pissed at Tanya.

"Don't worry, we'll find time." She told him. She smiled seductively and turned to face Charlie.

"Where will I be staying?" She asked him.

"There are some apartments down the road, nice ones too. You could stay there, unless you already live somewhere…"

"No, I'll rent an apartment." She told him. At least she wouldn't be anywhere _near_ Edward at night.

"Okay then. I'll let you do that." Charlie told her. She nodded and walked through the doors, but not without smiling once more at Edward, and to not look suspicious, at Charlie.

"She seems nice, doesn't she?" Charlie asked us. Emmett snickered, and Alice nodded.

"Bells?"

"Oh, she's just a _charm_ to have." I faked enthusiasm that was clear to everyone, but not Charlie.

"Glad to hear that. Maybe you two could become friends." Charlie told me. Emmett snickered again, and Alice held her lips in a tight line to keep from laughing. Edward looked scared.

"Yeah, maybe…"

"Okay, well I'm tired. Goodnight everyone." We mumbled goodnights and Charlie went upstairs.

"Well, Bella, looks like you've got some competition." Emmett teased.

"Bella, has _no_ competition." Edward told him fiercely. Emmett laughed and shook his head.

"You never know man, you never know….She _could_ change your mind." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

"_No one_, would _ever_, compare to Bella." He wrapped hi arms around my waist and glared at a grinning Emmett.

"You two just _can't_ be separated, can you?" Alice asked us. I smiled, but nodded. Edward still had a stronghold on me, and Alice smiled at us.

"Once again. You two are so _cute_." She told us.

"Just go home Alice" I ordered. I was already annoyed with this…_Tanya_.

"Ouch, a bit harsh Bella. But okay! 'Night!" She skipped away to her car and took off. Emmett was there shaking his head.

"I agree with her, you know?" Before we could answer though, he continued. "'Night!" And he took off upstairs. I sighed and Edward gave me a reassuring kiss on the neck, which gave me goose bumps.

"Forget, this _new_ worker." He told me.

"I can't. I mean, did you _see_ her? She's beautiful!" I told him. He snorted.

"She's, _okay,_ but she's not as beautiful as you." Edward told me. I smiled. "Besides, by the way she's been looking at me, it looks like she just wants me as a piece of meat." He explained while wrinkling his nose.

"Just be careful with her Edward, okay?"

"Bella-" I held up my hand to stop him.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful around her." I asked him.

"I promise."

"Thank you." I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Good night." I told him.

"'Night." He let go of me and ran out to his house. I sighed and walked upstairs. I felt really jealous of Tanya. She had all the looks, and she could be with anyone she wanted. This made me very jealous. This meant that Charlie can't stop her from having the man she loves. This means that Charlie can't control who she can and can't love, or date…..

I sighed and pulled the sheets over my head. I thought of Edward's words earlier. And he was right.

_One day Bella, we won't be separated by bars…._

**A/N:** So tell me how you like it! This story has been on my mind for a while and I HAD to create it! And yes, don't worry, I WILL CONTINUE KISSES,LOVE, AND WALLS. But remember, this story is mainly drama, but there will be some comedy, don't worry, and there WILL be many other stuff.

So there you have it! I hope you like it! There will be some suspense in this story too! Anyway, **REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! I WANNA KNOW YOUR THOUGHT ON MY STORY! I'M HOPING ON CONTINUING IT, BUT IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH REVIEWS, I MIGHT DELETE…'CAUSE, THINK ABOUT IT! WHATS THE POINT OF CONTINUUING IF ONLY LIKE, 2 PEOPLE READ IT! ANYWAY, PLZ REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW BUTTON! YOO-WHO!**

**DOWN HERE!**

**GETTING WARMER….**

**HERE IT IS!**

**CLICK ON IT!**

**REVIEW! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok, so I didn't get that many reviews, but that's fine! I'll wait, its just like with my other story! I got about like, hmm…..12 reviews when it first came out? And I was patient n look! Over 200 For it! So I'm gonna be patient for this one!

Anyway, I'm going to do something new. My mom listens to a Spanish radio and this song came up, which inspired the story, so, I'm going to write in Spanish parts of songs that have to do with this story, then translate it! OKAY? OKAY!

_El alma nos junto. Con solo un beso de testigo. Cada latito prometio. Que ibas a estar. Siempre conmigo. _

**Translation:** The soul got us together. With just one kiss. Each beat of my heart promised. That you would be. Always with me.

--_Manana es Para Siempre_, Alejandro Fernandez

**DISCLAIMER:** If I dress up like Stephenie Meyer, will I own Twilight?

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I woke up with the sunlight shining threw my window and my mom calling my name.

"Edward! Come on, time for breakfast!" I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I got up out of my bed and stumbled to the tabled.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"It's six twenty." She answered me. I quickly made myself some cereal and got dressed in my usual suit.

"We have to be there by seven so that Emmett, Bella, and Alice can get to school on time, okay Edward?" I nodded and buttoned my suit up. After thirty minutes of eating and getting ready, we walked over to the main house. We walked into the kitchen and she started cooking. I waited patiently for the others to get here, and when they did, we made our way out to the dining room.

I gave everyone their drinks and food and went to stand by the corner. I made sure that I stood behind Charlie, but in front of Bella. They all talked and when Bella looked up at me, I smiled at her and she blushed that beautiful blush. I continued doing this until a certain someone walked in.

"Sorry I'm late Charlie, there was traffic." _Tanya_ said. I grimaced and stared at the floor.

"That's fine Tanya. Just keep an eye on them-" Charlie pointed to us. "-and if I want to see one of them or something, then I'll send you to get them." Charlie told her and she nodded.

"Okay, you can all go now." Charlie told us. We nodded and I quickly made my way out. Once out I sighed, and to fool Tanya, I went back into the kitchen to see my mom.

"Hey mom." I told her.

"Oh, hello." She told me while wiping the counter top.

"I'm gonna go back home, is that okay?" I asked her, she nodded and I ran out. Maybe I could wave Bella good bye. She was lucky. She got to go school while I sat hear either doing nothing, or doing too much work. I waited where all the cars were and I saw them make their way over I smiled and walked to them.

"Hey, man." Emmett told me.

"Hey Emmett. Alice." I nodded to them. I smiled and saw Bella. She quickly glance around and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I didn't get to tell you good morning." I told her.

"Good morning." I chuckled and leaned to give her a quick kiss. Her lips were so soft against mine, it felt like heaven everytime. I pulled away and smiled again.

"You have to go." I told her.

"Yeah, I know. You don't have to remind me." She said.

"Bye Bella, see you later." I told her. She gave me a peck on the cheek and walked to her car. I watched after her and Alice turned around to wave back at me, and I did the same. Lucky Alice too. She was Bella's friend, best friend. She comes almost everyday in the morning to have breakfast with us, and stays until night or dinner. I sighed and made my way back to my house.

On my way there I saw Tanya talking to one of the employees. I panicked and tried to find a way around her. I really didn't want to deal with her right now. I went to the far right of her and tried to pass her, but she called me.

"Edward! Come here for a minute!" She shouted towards me. I tensed up, but walked over, she was, after all, my boss.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"You two can go now." She motioned to the other two employees and they walked away. She turned to face me and smiled.

"I need help finding where the stable is. Charlie wanted me to get his cell phone. He thinks he left it there." Tanya explained to me. I set my lips in a tight line.

"It's over there." I pointed to the left of her.

"Can you help me find it?" She asked me. I didn't miss the seductiveness in her voice. I tensed but nodded. I quickly ran over there with Tanya close behind and opened the door. I turned around to face her.

"Okay, here it is. I'll go, look over there." I started to walk but she grabbed my arm.

"You're not going anywhere." I panicked and tried to get her to let go but she had me in a corner.

"I like you, a lot. And I could make your life a lot easier, since I'm your boss." She leaned in and I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

"Stay away from me." I told her fiercely.

"Don't be like that." She tried to kiss me but I pushed her again.

"I said, stay _away_ from me." I told her again. She laughed evilly and walked towards me.

"Remember this, _Edward_, I'm your boss, and I can make this hell. But if you just, give in, I could make this a lot easier." This time, she was quicker. She jumped onto me and smashed her lips onto mine. My eyes bulged and I grabbed her shoulders to push her away, but she was locked onto me. She tried to open my mouth but I kept it shut.

I finally grabbed her face and pushed her so hard that she fell.

"I'm not saying this again. Stay, _away_, from me." I wiped my mouth and ran outside. I was now scared. She was my boss and could do anything to me. She could tell Charlie lies to get me fired. Or she could triple my work load, which meant that I couldn't be with Bella. I panicked and ran into the forest. Into our meadow.

I made my way threw the trees and finally got there. I sighed in relief and lied down. I wondered what Bella was doing right now. Probably learning something new. Something that would come in handy, that made her smart. I always wanted to go to school, as weird as it sounds. People would think that I'm lucky that I don't have to go to school, but really, I've always wanted to go. Get an education, go to college, and maybe _be_ something, for Bella.

Why would someone like Bella even want me? I was stupid, and wasn't in her……category, if that's how you want put it. The major thing was that, I was poor. Worked for her dad as a _butler_. A freakin' _butler_. I narrowed my eyes at the trees above me. Charlie was the main reason we have to keep our relationship a secret. Because of Charlie, we might not even be able to _be_ together.

"Because of you Charlie." I whispered to myself. I snapped up into a sitting position. I almost forgot that I had to teach him how to ride his _horse_. I learned how to mount one when I was a little younger. When I had more free time, I'd go to a neighbor or something and I learned from there. I got up and ran out of the forest. A few minutes later, I was leaning against the stable, panting for air.

"Ah, there you are. I thought you forgot." Charlie told me.

"No, I'm here. Lets start." I told him. We headed outside and I leaned against the fence.

"You can't scare the horse. They can sense it if you're scared. If you're scared then they know something's wrong and get anxious. So you have to relax, and stay calm." I explained to him. He nodded and we walked in, and I closed the gate behind us. For the rest of the day, I helped him get on the horse and showed him how to calm down, get on, etc.

"You see, the key is to stay calm. If you expect danger, then the horse will freak out 'cause it senses you're…..scared or something, so it freaks out, like I explained before." I told him.

"You know, for someone who has never gotten an education, you're not that dumb." He told me.

"Gee, thanks." I mumbled. He laughed and walked away. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was two thirty. I smiled; Bella would be here in thirty minutes. I walked into the parking lot. Well, it wasn't exactly a parking lot, I just call it that; it's where everyone puts their cars. I waited there for thirty minutes, anxious to see Bella again. After what seemed like hours, I saw Alice's Porsche squealing in. I stepped back and plugged my ears.

"Gee Alice, do you _have_ to squeal your tires?" I asked her, but was interrupted by a bone crushing hug. I chuckled and kissed Bella's forehead.

"Hi there." I told her.

"She literally ran to my car and threatened to hot wire it if I didn't 'get my ass over there'." She made hand quotes in the air and I chuckled.

"So anxious to see me?" I asked her, even though I was just as anxious.

"Maybe." She mumbled against my shirt. I chuckled and pulled her face up to kiss her full on the lips.

"Get a room." Emmett told us. I pulled away to glare at him.

"Hey, I'm not the one making out in front of other people." Emmett held his hands in the air to show innocence and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to tell Charlie that you and I want to go visit Elizabeth, okay?" Alice asked Bella, she nodded and Emmett smiled.

"Yeah, and maybe, _Edward, Bella,_ if El isn't there then maybe you two can actually get a room and-" Bella smacked his arm with as much force as her arms could give.

"Ow!"

"Shut up, _Emmett_." She told him. He pouted and went inside.

"Okay Bella, lets go! Well, at least, you two can go, I wanna go swimming!" Alice told her.

"Do you even have-" Bella was interrupted.

"Yes, I have a swimsuit, or at least a bikini." Alice smiled.

"Meet you at the swimming pool?" Alice asked us. We nodded.

"Yay! I'm going to ask Emmett! Edward, don't forget to ask El." She ran off into the main house while calling Emmett's name.

"Let's go!" Bella grabbed my hand and ran off into the green. I let go of her hand and went beside her.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"I don't know!" She answered; I laughed and grabbed her arm and pulled her down on the ground with me. Since we were running, my sudden grasp made her fall back on top of me. She shrieked and I chuckled.

"_Edward!_" She shouted at me.

"What?" I asked her innocently. She huffed and leaned her head on my chest.

"You scared me." She mumbled into my chest, I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry." I told her. She looked up and smiled at me.

"So what did you learn today?" I asked her.

"Same things. We have a mid term next week so we're just reviewing." She explained to me_. _

"Ah." I answered back. I stroked her cheek and she closed her eyes as if to savor the moment.

"I missed you." I said. She slowly opened her eyes.

"I missed you too." She leaned in to kiss me and I cupped her face. She pulled away and I looked at her in confusion. She just shrugged and gave me a quick peck.

"So, what'd you do today?" She asked me. I smiled at her.

"Not much, I taught your dad to ride a horse. He's terrible, but he's learning." She laughed. Then I remembered what happened after she left. I must have had a look on my face, since she asked me, "what's wrong, Edward." Her hand came up to stroke my face. I closed my eyes.

"Edward, tell me, please. Is it that bad?" She asked me.

"I guess its not that bad. But I don't want you to get mad." I told her.

"I won't get mad."

"You say that now." I told her.

"Edward, I trust you, do you trust me?"

"With my life." I told her.

"Then tell me."

"Um, I kinda' got attacked by Tanya earlier today." I told her, I looked at her face and saw anger.

"And just _how_ did she attack you?" She asked me.

"She's my boss. So when she told me to come with her, I had to. She took me to the stable and jumped me. She told me that she liked me and tried to kiss me. She, did kiss me, but I swear, I tried to get her off of me and when she tried to deepen it, I kept my mouth shut and every time I pushed her away, she came back and at one point I couldn't push her away 'cause she was straddling me, completely locked. So I pushed her until she fell and told her to stay away from me. I wiped my mouth and ran away." I stared into her eyes, scared that I made a mistake, even though I couldn't stop it.

"I'm sorry, I should've not come. Made an excuse. I should've-" She put her finger on my lips to silence me.

"You have to stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault." She told me, I chuckled.

"True."

"What happened after that?" She asked me.

"Well, I just ran into the forest and thought. Which reminds me, I don't think we'll be able to spend much time together." I told her sadly.

"Why not?" She asked me worriedly.

"Tanya threatened me. Saying that since she's my boss, she can make my life easier or harder. So since I rejected her, I think I'm going to get double the work loud or something." I explained to her.

"That, _bitch_." Bella sneered. I laughed out loud and put got a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"I know. But I can't do anything now." I told her. She sighed.

"So, are we going swimming or not?" I asked her to lighten the mood, and it worked, she beamed and got up.

"Yes, we are." She told me.

"I've never seen you swim before." I commented.

"Because you're working when I do. To pass time. Besides, I've never seen you without a shirt." She teased.

"And I've never seen _you_ in a bikini, if you wear one. It'll be quite the sight." I teased back, and she blushed.

"Come on, I wanna go swimming." I told her. They had a big pool. Beautiful too. Had everything, a grotto, waterfall, Jacuzzi, and other advanced things I can't even pronounce. It was also hidden by planted palm trees. We went into the pool to see Emmett doing a cannonball and splashing Alice.

"Emmett! You got me all wet!" She shouted at him.

"Alice, you're in a pool. You're al_ready_ wet." He pointed out.

"I don't want to mess up my hair. It took _hours_ to do." She explained to him.

"Is this a bad time?" I teased.

"Hey Edward! Bella, come here. I have your bikini!" Alice told her excitedly. I smiled at Bella. It will be interesting to see her in one. Before Bella could answer, Alice dragged her into the house. Emmett came jumping out of the pool.

"I have some new swim trunks I never used, and no, I'm not just saying that." Emmett told me. Before I could answer, he spoke. "Okay, follow me." I sighed but followed. He took me into his massive room and threw me a pair of green trunks.

"Go change. I'll meet at the pool." He told me and ran back out. I chuckled but put it on. A few minutes later, I came out and saw Emmett lounging on a chair.

"Where's Bella, and Alice?" I asked him.

"Alice is probably still torturing Bella. Why do you ask? Anxious to see her in a bikini?" He laughed and I said nothing. I did something I almost never do; I blushed.

"Well you don't have to wait for long 'cause there's your lover." Emmett pointed ahead of him. I snapped my head up and saw a beauty. _My_ beauty. She looked gorgeous in her little blue bikini. I smiled slowly and made my way over.

"And so I see her." I told Bella. She blushed and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I turned around and saw Emmett look behind him and Alice glance to the side. I smiled and Bella put her hands on my bare chest.

"

You know, you look beautiful." I told her nonchalantly.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She smiled at me and I let go of her.

"Come on, I haven't swam in so long." I grabbed her hand and ran to jump into the pool. She screamed and we splashed water everywhere. Bella came up from underwater and slapped my arm.

"Edward!"

"What?" I asked her innocently. She rolled her eyes and plunged down into the pool.

"Look out!" Emmett yelled I turned to see him doing another cannonball. Water splashed everywhere and Alice walked in.

"Where's Bella?" She asked. I looked around and spotted her on the other side.

"Bella!" Alice called out to her.

"What?"

"Come here. Lets play volleyball!" She said.

"Girls versus boys." Emmett challenged. We walked over to the net and grabbed the volleyball. Alice served and Emmett hit the ball. Bella reached for it but when she swung her arm, she fell face first into the water.

"Bella?" I called out to her. She quickly got up and with ball.

"Does that count?" She asked us. We laughed and Emmett grabbed the ball from her.

"Gotta play fair little sis'" Emmett told her. We continued playing like this, Bella clumsily missing, Emmett booming out in laughter, Alice whining about the water and me, just bathing in the happiness. It was my turn to serve when a disgusting voice made me smack the ball into the water.

"Edward! Can you come here, please?" _Tanya_ said. My back was to her, and my face made a disgusted and frustrated look.

"What?" I sneered.

"Now, that's no way to talk to a lady." She scolded.

"I don't count you as a lady." I mumbled. She didn't hear me, but Emmett sure did. He started snickering and turned around to hide it.

"Come here. Charlie wants you." She told me. My jaw tensed but I nodded and slowly made my way out of the pool. I quickly glanced at Bella and saw her glaring daggers at Tanya's back. I gave her a quick smile and waved goodbye at Emmett and Alice. Emmett was snickering and Alice was walking over to Bella.

"I have to go change." I told Tanya in a monotone voice.

"No, you're perfectly fine." She told me and gazed at my chest.

"No, I in_sist_." I told her and started to turn around to go back inside the main house and change. I noticed that we were now kind of far from the pool. She grabbed my arm and turned me around. She pushed me against the wall and put her hands on my chest. I grabbed her shoulders to push her away but her leg was around mine and if she fell, I fell, and right now, her on top of me was probably not the best idea.

I glared at her. "Charlie didn't ask for me, did he?" I accused. She slowly smiled into what was _supposed_ to be a seductive smile, but it just made her face look retarded.

"Nope. I just wanted to give you another chance. I would enjoy giving you more work just as much as I would enjoy you." She told me.

"I already made my choice. I haven't even _considered _taking your offer and I never will." I told her fiercely. She looked down and smiled.

"Are you sure? You barley have any clothes on and-"

"Shut up and leave me alone!" I pushed her away from me with as much force as I could manage. She fell and cried out in pain. I didn't care though, she deserved it. I glared at her and started to walk away.

"You'll regret your decision Edward!" She shouted after me.

"Screw you!" I shouted back. I ran back and decided to forget this all happened. Instead of changing I headed back to the pool.

"Have a fun time Edward?" Emmett asked me.

"Shut up, _Emmett_." I snapped.

"_Some_one's cranky today." Bella made her way over to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Not really. I'm more annoyed though." I told her. She gently put a hand on my arm and caressed it. The movements were so slow, so soft, feather light touches, I immediately relaxed.

"The magic touch." Alice said. Bella giggled and I laughed.

"Forget anything happened." I told them and grabbed the ball.

"Now, where were we?"

"You serving. By the way, you suck at serving." Emmett snickered and I grabbed the ball to continue our little game.

~-~

I absolutely _hate_ Tanya. For every little thing there was to do, she sent me to do it. For example, after dinner, Charlie came out and just when I was about to leave, Tanya came to me.

"Edward, Charlie clogged the toilet. Go unplug it." She ordered me. She said this in front of Emmett, Alice and Bella. Of course, Emmett started snickering, and the girls probably couldn't help but giggle. I grimaced and grabbed the plunger from her hand and glared at her.

For the rest of the evening, she sent me doing every workers' job. Like, there's a certain person that washes the dishes, but Tanya gave him a day off and sent me to do it. It annoyed and tired me out. I cleaned the house, washed the dishes, took out the trash, anything a human being could do in one night, she had me doing.

I sat down on the nearest chair and sighed. Suddenly, a bony hand landed on my back and I immediately tensed.

"You know, that offer is still up." She told me. Before I could say anything else, she walked away. Thank God, if she was here any longer, I'd probably strangle her. I got up to go home, but first, I had to make one stop. I quietly sneaked around the house. I looked behind me and saw Tanya's car take off. I went near the familiar window and gently knocked on it.

It was dark in there but I could easily see the covers' of her bed being thrown off. I chuckled and the window was yanked open.

"Edward." She breathed, I smiled.

"Hello. Anxious to see me, _again_?" I asked her.

"Like you weren't." She teased.

"I think I can only meet you at night now. You saw how that….._thing _made me busy the entire night." I told her, and she sighed.

"Yeah, I saw. But you have to admit, the expression your face when you had unplug the toilet……_priceless_." She started giggling uncontrollably and I grimaced.

"It wasn't _funny_." I whined.

"It so was."

"God Bella. Your dad was disgusting in there." I whined.

"Whatever Edward."

"So?" She asked me.

"So…"

"Good night?" She asked skeptically.

"Not until I get a goodnight kiss." I pouted.

"Fine. Come here, you." She joked. I chuckled and leaned in.

Her lips are always soft , always pleasant. It was such a relief to feel Bella's pouty lips than Tanya's. I glided my tongue along her lower lip, but she pulled away. I looked at her questioningly but she just smiled.

"Remember what happened last time we went to far on our goodnight kiss?" She asked me.

"Ah." Right. I was teasing her one time and we went a little far, then we heard footsteps coming. We broke apart and I sprinted towards my house. Next morning she told me Charlie came in and she had to come up with a white lie.

"Well, good night." She told me, I smiled.

"'Night. Love you." I turned around and ran towards my house. I quietly opened the door so that I wouldn't wake up my mom and walked to my room. I sighed and lied down.

Tanya would be a problem. I'd have to deal with her sometime. Avoid her as much as possible, and just deal with all the work that she will give me.

Then I thought….

Oh right. Charlie. _Forbidden love._ You can call it that if you want. I just call it, 'a selfish guy that won't let love happen'. Yeah, I don't really like Charlie, he's a good guy, but because of him, me and Bella might not be able to be together…

**A/N:** So………..anyway, **REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!**

**Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapta Twee!!!! Lol!!

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight…….for now….

_Hoy todo, cambio. Y es que has seguido otro camino. Pero mi vida se quedo. Toda en tus labios. Toda contigo. _

**Translation: **Everything changed today. Its just that you've followed another path. But my life has stayed. Everything in your lips. Everything with you.

_--Manana es Para Siempre,_ Alejandro Fernandez.

**Chapter 3**

**BOPV**

I walked into the living room, Edward and Alice were sitting on one of the sofas. Edward was wringing his hands while Alice had a concentrated look on her face. When they noticed me, they both smiled hugely at me.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Bella! Me and Edward are going out!" Alice told me excitedly.

"_Really?_ So Edward, you're cheating on me?" I joked, faking sadness. He had an amused look on his face, looking as if he's holding in his laughter.

"I'm sorry Bella. It was just one night!" Edward jokingly pleaded.

"Edward. I think we need to break up." Alice said, catching on to the little joke, putting a hand over her heart.

"No! Alice take me. Bella means _nothing_ to me!" We all burst out laughing and Edward pecked me on the cheek.

"So what's really going on?" I asked.

"Edward wants me to take him to the mall. He wants to buy something." I didn't miss Edward's warning glare he sent her.

"Don't worry, we won't be out for long. Promise." Edward smiled and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. You two have fun. But not _too_ much fun." I raised my eyebrows at them as Edward innocently smiled.

"See ya' Bella!" Alice hopped into her Porsche and Edward gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I waved before Alice sped off in the direction of the mall.

I sighed before turning on my heel, and walking inside.

I went into the kitchen to grab an apple but was met by Elizabeth instead.

"Oh, hello Bella!" She clapped her hands together as she smiled warmly at me. "Do you mind helping me cut the stems off these strawberries?"

"Sure. What are you making?"

"I'm just making a quick snack for you guys. Charlie told me he loves chocolate covered strawberries." She hinted and I smiled.

"Yeah, he does. So does Emmett…..and me."

"Edward likes them too. By the way, do you know where he is?" She asked me. I got the hint that Edward didn't tell her…

"No. I think he might be at the stables or something. He does have to work you know." She nodded.

After everything was cut off and put in the fridge, I lazily stretched and yawned.

"How's school?" Elizabeth asked me.

"School's fine. Boring." She sighed.

"Edward has always wanted to go to school. It's such a shame that I don't enough money…."

"I know. Edward has told me. He asks me what I learn and everything."

"Really? He's usually shy, but I guess it makes sense. You two are really close friends."_ Really_ close….

"Yeah. We are. I think it would be good if I tutored him or something." I offered, although, we'll probably do a lot more than just me teaching him. She beamed at me and clapped her hands together.

"That would be nice. But you don't have to if you don't want to….." I shook my head.

"No. It's fine. I think it would be great to tutor him." She smiled warmly at me, and for the next hour, I was in my room, reading like I usually do when there's nothing to do. I was halfway through my book when Alice bounded into my room with a wide grin.

"'Bout time. What took you two so long?" She opened her mouth to speak but I held up my hands. "You know what? I don't wanna know." I mocked her and she laughed at the memory.

"No. We weren't doing anything. Edward just waned to buy something." I rolled my eyes.

"_Obviously_…." She playfully slapped my arm and I laughed. "What did he buy?" I asked her curiously. She smiled hugely at me before answering.

"You'll see!" I furrowed my eyebrows, not understanding. She was still smiling hugely and I couldn't help but smile back.

"What do you mean by that?" I tried again but she shook her head, seeing through my little plan.

"I can't say. I really want to, but I'd spoil it." She whined.

"Spoil what? A surprise party or something? My birthday is next month…." She shook her head in the middle of my sentence.

"No. I should probably leave. I'm pretty sure I'm going to burst it out sometime, and I don't want Edward to hunt me down." She smiled hugely at me before speaking again. "Tell me what you think when you come back!"

"Al-" She ran out of my room, slightly squealing. I chuckled to myself and walked back out into the dining room. Charlie and Emmett were already there, stuffing their face with the strawberries.

"Hey Bells." Emmett called out to me, his voice muffled with food. He swallowed loudly before speaking. "Want some?" I shook my head and went to go sit down with them.

"Have any of you seen Edward?" Everyone shook their head. Asking for Edward in front of anyone isn't bad. It's the same as asking for Alice, and since we're doing the whole friend façade, it's pretty easy to do some things.

"He's probably home." Elizabeth told me after she swallowed. "I'd check there." I nodded and walked out of the room. I immediately stopped outside the door when I heard Charlie's words.

"Are you sure it's okay for them to be alone? Just them two?" I gulped.

"Oh stop being an overprotected father Charlie. They've been best friends for as long as I can remember." They both laughed and I could head Emmett's snicker. At least, if El became suspicious then Emmett would convince her otherwise….

I took my time walking to his house, enjoying the lush green surrounding me. The calm air made me smile the entire way there.

Even if Charlie was suspicious for a second, he'll never be able to all of a sudden get an epiphany. To me, the only way he'll find out is if he catches us. Or, when the time comes to tell him.

I hummed to myself as I knocked on the door, if he didn't answer I'd go back. I thought too soon when Edward opened the door with a wide grin.

"Hey." He pulled me inside and closed the door.

"So? What took you two so long?" I asked, flopping down on the sofa. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"It took a while to buy the….thing I wanted." He explained to me. "Why?"

"Just curios. Alice was squealing…." I hinted. He laughed.

I laid my head on his shoulder as he drew lazy circles on my arm. I looked up at him. "Can I see what you bought?" I asked. He smiled widely with an evil glint in his eyes. That smile usually meant that he had a secret….

"You can see it afterwards." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong with now?" He shrugged and I narrowed my eyes. I was about to say something when he put his index finger over my parted lips.

"Can we talk about something else? Do something else?" His nose traced my jaw, making me lose all train of thought. He placed a kiss just below my ear, making me shudder. Not being able to take anymore, I pulled his face up to meet his lips with mine.

I could feel him smiling beneath my lips. I knew it was because of the affect he had on me. Smirking, I bit down on his bottom lip, hard, eliciting a moan from him. I pulled back to laugh as Edward scowled.

"What's so funny?"

"I wiped that grin off your face." I laughed again and when I opened my eyes, I found an Edward smiling evilly. I raised an eyebrow at him but he just smiled wider. Grabbing my shoulders, he pushed me down so that he was on top of me.

"I think, this time, _I_ should wipe that grin off your face. Don't you think?" I stared at him cautiously as bent down to place a kiss on the side of my neck. My hands tangled themselves in his hair as he place another kiss on the other side of my neck. My breath was ragged as he pulled away to smirk at me.

"Whose smirking now?" I narrowed my eyes at him, my breathing still ragged. He chuckled before kissing me full on the lips. "I love you." He murmured to me. I smiled and cupped his cheek.

"I love you too." We gazed at each other lovingly, me caressing his cheek, and him stroking my hair. There were moments like this where nothing else seemed to matter. Where the problems with Charlie disappeared; where it's just…..us.

Moments like this made me the happiest woman on earth. I felt so loved, so cared for, so safe in Edward's arms. It was times like this that got my heart swelling with love for Edward.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. Occasionally, Edward place a kiss on my hand, or I'd kiss his jaw, but for the most part, it was just us. Edward opened his mouth to say something but we froze when we heard keys jingle outside the door.

"Shit." Edward muttered. We both jumped up to our feet; Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me to his room. He quickly turned on the ancient TV and pulled me down on his bed.

"Make it look like your lounging or something." He whispered to me. I nodded and we heard the door creak open.

"Edward!" I heard Elizabeth call out.

"In here!" He let go of my hand, but not before giving it an encouraging squeeze. He laid back on the bed, propping up his elbow to put his head in his hand. I leaned all the way back until my shoulders hit the wall. Elizabeth came into the room with a warm smile.

"Hey mom." Edward got up to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. When she saw me though, her eyes showed faint suspicion. I gave her a smile and got up to hug her.

"Has Emmett devoured the plate yet?" She laughed.

"No. That was your father." I chuckled before an awkward silence fell over us. Edward put a hand on the nape of his neck before speaking.

"So mom, whatcha doin' here?" She looked over to me and smiled.

"I just wanted to know where you two were. I told Bella here, that you might be home and I wanted to make sure." Her eyes showed faint doubt that I chose to ignore. "I guess I'll leave now. Bye." She smiled warmly at us, but not before eyeing us warily.

She walked out the front door as me and Edward breathed out a sigh of relief. He went over to his window and peeked out.

"She's gone. That was a close one." We both sat down, my head on his shoulder with his arm draped over mine.

"We need to be more careful next time. Imagine if that was Charlie." He winced, knowing what he'd get. "And I can't even _try_ to imagine what he'll do if he catches us intimate." His eyes went wide as I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not funny knowing that Charlie would cut me into tiny pieces and hang my head over the fireplace." He grimaced as I laughed even harder.

"He wouldn't do that." I paused then added, "He'd just hang your head over the fireplace, nothing else considering all the cleaning he'd have to do if he cut you into tiny pieces. Not to mention he's a lazy person." He groaned.

"Thanks for giving me the visual." He groaned.

"Aw, don't be like that." I pecked him on the cheek to lighten the mood again, and it worked considering he smiled.

"Alright, you win." He turned to smile at me cockily. "We'll go back to what we were doing." I laughed when he started smothering my jaw and neck with kisses.

"Edward, I think we should go somewhere-" I gasped when he bit down on my neck, causing a light moan to escape my lips. I gulped before continuing. "-else so that…." His teeth grazed my collarbone. "….Charlie doesn't somehow find us…here…." He pulled down the top of my shirt to place a kiss in the middle. I gasped and slapped his shoulder.

He pulled back with amusement all over his smirking face. I glared at him as my face blushed. "I can't think straight when you're doing stuff like that." I scolded him, face flushed and glaring.

"Doing stuff like what?" He asked innocently, trying to contain his laughter. I narrowed my eyes at him and slapped his arm. "Ow. What did I do?" He asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Edward Mason, you know exactly what you were doing." He pouted, looking up at me through his lashes.

"Come on. You didn't think that was bad, did you?" Instead of answering, I blushed. He smiled knowingly at me.

Just as he was about to grab me, I jumped off his bed and leaned against the wall. He looked at me in confusion, making me laugh.

"Why'd you do that?" He pouted again.

"Because, if you want to keep your manlihood, then we should continue somewhere else." He gave me a knowing grin as my eyes bulged. "Don't get any ideas." I warned him. He got up and walked towards me with a playful grin.

"I swear, if you do something tricky, then I won't stop Charlie from chopping off your pride." He placed his hands on each side and leaned in, placing his forehead on mine.

He pecked me on the lips. "Edward." I warned him but he just pecked my cheeks. "Edward. Someone can come bursting threw this door." He smirked and kissed my chin.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"What do you want?" I asked jokingly, he chuckled and grabbed my hand. I walked out of the house with Edward, letting him lead the way. He started heading over to the forest, knowing where he was heading to.

He professionally guided me to our meadow. The trees helped hide us as we made our way threw the maze. I was blind while Edward knew exactly where he was going. Not long after, we were met with the tall grass and wildflowers.

He pulled me along with a giant grin and we sat down in the middle of the meadow. I sat down cross-legged while Edward leaned on his side; his elbow propped up, supporting his head.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked him, grabbing a nearby flower and picking at it.

"What? We can't visit this, beautiful meadow I found without raising questions?" He asked innocently, an excited glint in his eye.

"Edward, you're excited about something. What is it?" I smiled at him knowingly and he shrugged.

"Maybe. But that's not the only reason I'm excited. I'm happy because I'm lying next to the most beautiful woman ever." I blushed under his intense gaze, but snapped out of it, realizing he's using this to cover something up.

"Where'd you steal that line from? A movie?" He laughed and unexpectedly pulled me down on my back next to him. He quickly went on top of me, pinning me down, but before I had time to protest, he pulled out a velvet box.

I stared at the long, black velvet box. For a second, I thought it was a ring box, but the length disproved that theory. My eyes glanced back and forth between Edward and the box. He cradled it in front of with both hands, his eyes intense.

The corner of his mouth went up a little as he explained. "I've been saving up. I wanted to give you something special, I thought you should have something that would remind you of us. I've been saving up the whole year, got the idea a while ago and had to do it. Of course, Alice helped with choosing what type and everything." He slightly smiled at me and handed me the box.

I looked up at him and his gaze took my breath away. His excited eyes turned to loving instantly, patiently waiting for me to open the box. I gazed down at the box, stroking the velvet before slowly opening the box, gasping.

Inside the velvet box, was a necklace. Not just any necklace, but a silver necklace with a heart at the end. The silver heart at the end held two letters symbols. A 'B', and an 'E'. I gently lifted the necklace out of its plush holding.

With gentle fingers, I cupped the necklace and looked at the letters.

"I was thinking about maybe putting a 'plus sign' or something but thought that if someone else saw it, that it would be pretty obvious. The 'BE' is a word, but also stands for our names. If someone asks, 'why be?' then you can come up with something like, it's short for 'be who you want to be'." He mumbled it but I could still understand.

Poor guy felt nervous on how I'd accept it. I actually loved the present, and knowing that he saved all year to buy me this made me feel not just amazingly happy, but guilty. He could've spent his money on something else….

"You're too sweet Edward. I love it." He broke out in a huge smile and gave me a lingering kiss.

"Glad to know." He was smiling hugely. "Are you sure you like it?" His eyes were back to excited.

"I love it. It's beautiful. I just wish you didn't have to spend money on me." I felt extreme guilt whenever someone spent money on me. Of course, if it's something like food, I don't mind. But jewelry….

"You deserve much more. I couldn't afford gold, and really, the only thing I bought was the heart. The chain has been in my family for decades."

"I feel bad though. You saved up all year?" He chuckled and stroked my cheek.

"Actually, it was more like a few months, but I got the idea at the beginning of the year." He smiled when I rolled my eyes. I gave him a peck on the lips and tried to wiggle myself free from under Edward. He smiled and his grip became tighter.

"Where do think you're going?" I groaned and he laughed, his forehead touching mine.

"I'm not going anywhere since I'm trapped." He chuckled and I smiled at him. "Too bad. I wanted to put on this beautiful necklace you got me, but if you won't let me…." He stopped chuckling and suddenly pulled me up and slammed me against his chest.

He wrapped his hand around the one that held my necklace. "Can I help you put it on?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and opened my hand for Edward. He grabbed the necklace and with precise fingers, fastened it around my neck.

But his hands never left my neck. They journeyed down my arm, around my waist. Edward left a lingering kiss at the side of my neck. I instantly arched my neck to the side to give him more room, which he gladly accepted.

I sighed, my neck being peppered with kisses, his index finger tracing the chain on my necklace.

"I think it looks beautiful on you." He whispered in my ear.

"You haven't seen it on me clearly yet."

"I don't have to, to know it's beautiful on you." I blushed.

A moment passed before I remembered his job, and my house, not to mention it was starting to get a little dark now, meaning we just skipped dinner….. Charlie will be pissed… "We have to get back." He groaned and buried his face into my hair.

"Can't we just stay here?" His voice was muffled by my hair and I laughed.

"I'd love to, but you know we can't. Besides, we just missed dinner…." He sighed before pulling back and wrapping his arms around my waist, right by my side. We walked back with a comfortable silence, pulling apart with a sigh when we came out of the trees.

When we passed Edward's house, Alice came running up to us, sighing when she found us.

"_There_ you are! My God, do you know that Charlie almost showed up at El's house? I convinced him that I would come get you guys. He was worried and, like most fathers, suspicious that you're alone with a guy. Not to mention he almost exploded when you two didn't show up for dinner! He's not going to fire you, but Tanya promised you'd make up for it…" We grimaced.

"Shit, what are we going to say?" I asked her. She merely shrugged.

"I dunno. Just say you were walking around. Bella, you _better_ not have a hickey-"

"No!" I gasped. Edward laughed loudly and kissed my temple. Still chuckling, he stepped away.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Let's just go back to Charlie before he has a heart attack. Or even worse, finds out." We walked back to the house, Charlie waiting for us right at the door. I heard him sigh.

"Where have you two _been_?" He asked, mostly to Edward.

"We decided to go on a walk, dad." I explained as non chalantly as I could. I could see the suspicion in his eyes, but dismissed it with a grunt, heading to the kitchen. Before fully heading in, he turned around, the door stopping mid-way by his foot.

"By the way, Jacob and Billy are coming tomorrow." With a wary glance to Edward, he walked in. I smiled hugely and started laughing when I saw the grimace on Edward's face.

"What?" I asked him. Alice smiled knowingly.

He grimaced even more. "I don't like him." This time, Alice laughed. "What?" He whined. "I don't like how he acts around Bella." He grabbed my hand, completely oblivious that Charlie is in the other door. I gave him an encouraging squeeze.

"It's fine, Edward. I don't like him that way. You know this, so why are you worrying?" He wrinkled his nose.

"The way he looks at you…."He groaned.

"Lighten up, Edward. He's a nice guy, and even though he has a crush on Bells, it doesn't mean he's going to follow her to her room-"

"Alice! I'm worried enough already…." I rolled my eyes.

"Or your just jealous." I joked, smiling and letting go of his hand, crossing his arms. He grimaced and huffed.

"I'm not _jealous_, I'm just….."

"Jealous." I finished for him, giggling.

"Worried. Pissed." He kept grimacing.

"Why would you be mad?" I asked, confused. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Because…." He answered intelligently.

"Because….?" I waved my hand in the air, signaling that he continue.

"Just the way he looks at you! He likes you more than a friend should."

"But I don't."

"I know. But I still don't like him." I rolled my eyes. Alice was watching us with humor all over her face.

"It's okay Edward. He's practically harmless."

"Have you seen him lately?"

"Yes…." I answered cautiously.

"The boy is a giant! He can easily pin you down." This time, I grimaced.

"It's so fun watching you two bicker!" Alice laughed. We both sighed. "Oh, Edward, just deal with tomorrow. Before you know it, you two will be exchanging saliva!"

"Ew! Alice! Was that _really _necessary?" I shuddered. She laughed again, before gasping. "Oh my god, Bella! It looks beautiful on you! I _knew_ it would!" I furrowed my brows before forming an 'O' with my mouth, realizing she was talking about the necklace Edward gave me.

"Oh, thanks." I blushed. "Wait, how'd you know-oh, let me guess. You two bought it this morning, huh?" Edward chuckled when Alice smiled hugely.

"He was so adorable! He was so nervous on what to pick and didn't know if you would like it!" I smiled at the now blushing Edward. I wanted to kiss the pout he was giving but knew better.

"You _are_ adorable when you're nervous…." I joked. He rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss me. I put my finger on his lips, stopping him. He raised an eyebrow and I pointed at the door leading to the kitchen. He sighed, leaning against the wall.

"I agree with Bells." Alice nodded. He laughed, shaking his head and smiling crookedly. "I see why you chose him, Bella." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Irresistible…" I sandwiched him, wrapping my arms around his, restraining him. He laughed loudly.

"Do we have to keep talking about how cute I am?" He joked.

"You're right Edward….we're going to continue tomorrow!" He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "'Cause right now, I'm leaving. See you tomorrow!" She was already out the door before we could speak. I sighed, pecking Edward, making sure to be quiet, on the cheek and going upstairs to my room.

I passed Charlie's bedroom; the door was open and he was staring in front of him with a concentrated expression.

"Dad?" He looked up at me with a smile, getting up and stopping at the doorway. He looked at me with a thoughtful expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Bells…." We stood there awkwardly for a moment, and right when I was about to say goodnight, he spoke. "So….you and Edward have been friends for quite some time now, huh?" I nodded, pretending that I didn't know where he is going.

"Yeah…?"

"So have you and Jake." Now, I was truthfully confused.

"I don't get what you're saying, dad."

"Jake's a smart guy."

"So is Edward." I furrowed my brows, really not getting what he's saying now.

"Jake comes from a nice family."

"Yeah….so? Edward's mom is nice." He pursed his lips.

"I don't know, Bells. I've just been feeling a little weird lately….I see you hang out more often with Edward now…..and I'm worried, is all." I grew a little nervous but calmed myself down. No need to make him even more suspicious.

"It's fine. You're just being a father." He smiled. "Good night dad."

"'Night Bells." I walked into my room, changing into my pajamas and right when I turned the lights off, there was a slight knock on my window. I chuckled, walking over and opening the window.

"Already?" I joked with him. He chuckled lightly, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles.

"Tanya got to me after you left and gave me _loads_ of work. So I came earlier. Besides, I _do_ get to see you sooner." He gave me my crooked smile. His eyes drifted to my neck, smiling hugely. "I really do think you look beautiful with that necklace on." I blushed.

"You're too sweet to be legal, Edward." He sighed, playing with my fingers, even in the dark I could see his eyebrows furrow. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing…" I wound my fingers threw his.

"Please tell me?" He sighed, looking at our intertwined hands.

"Remember when you said I was jealous?"

"Yeah…" He pursed his lips.

"To tell the truth, I kinda' am." He looked at me intently, a sad expression crossing his features. "If he wanted to, Jacob can be with you. Charlie would be happy and actually _encourage_ you two to date."

"I guess you have a point. Charlie did just talk to me about that earlier. He really does like Jake." He groaned, slamming his head against one of the bars. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out. We always do."

"But not for this." I sighed, leaning my forehead against the same bar Edward's was on. He did have a point with that. Charlie would be the happiest man on earth if I started dating Jake. He'd encourage us to be together and actually let us be alone.

He'd be happy. But _I_ wouldn't.

**A/N:** Tell me what you think! Foreshadowing? I don't know……lol! Please review and let me know what you think so far! I'm trying to work on making the chapters a bit shorter, but there's so much info I have to tell you all!

Like on Chapter 1, SO much info I had to write! Anyway….

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!**

**PEOPLE WHO REVIEW LIKE MAKING PEOPLE HAPPY! AND IF YOU LIKE MAKING PEOPLE HAPPY, THEN REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**PLEASE?**


End file.
